


First trip, first love

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Love, Friendship, Los Angeles, M/M, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 15:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun and Hyungwon, bestfriends, decide to make their first trip together. While they're staying in Los Angeles, both understand that they are feeling something stronger than friendship...( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1118090033481887744 )





	First trip, first love

# 

#  **First trip, first love**

Changkyun couldn’t believe he was about to fly abroad for the very first time in his life. He was going to leave Seoul for a vacation in a totally different continent: Los Angeles was his destination, but he wasn’t going to travel alone. His best friend, Hyungwon, was going with him. They knew from eight years and they’ve always been ready for a new adventure together and they suddenly had decided to do something a little more “extreme” than their other trips; until that moment, the two friends traveled together for a few times but they never went too far from Seoul. That kind of landscape, however, bored them and so they decided to explore places totally different from the ones they usually saw. Both of them were really good in English and they had written a long list of places they dreamed to visit since they were teenagers. Los Angeles was right on the top of their list. And so they left to their new adventure together, after months and months of organization. Both the boys – even if Changkyun was the most pragmatic one between them – helped each other during the trip planning; they bought a map and drew a cross on every single attraction and zone they wanted to visit. They were going to have only three weeks of vacation, so their time was pretty limited if confronted with all the things they desired to do. Los Angeles was enormous and they knew really well they couldn’t come back there soon because they certainly weren’t rich, so they were determinate to grab every opportunity and use all the time they had on their hands.

Between them two, Hyungwon was surely the most nervous. He didn’t particularly like the airplane, since he suffered from headaches during turbulences and felt sick because of the great height. For that reason, he was losing himself in the landscape outside his room’s window, thinking about the trip, when Changkyun called him: «Earth to Hyungwon… You alright?»

«Yeah, yes! I was… You know, thinking about all those hours we’re going to spend on the plane. I’m a little anxious about it.»

Changkyun smiled, gently putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and then ruffled his hair: even if Changkyun was the younger one, he usually was the one to reassure Hyungwon, who surely had a lot of insecurities and fears. But no matter what the other thought about that, Changkyun never thought Hyungwon was a weak person; he wasn’t. The thing was, they only had different personalities and that was it. Changkyun had his weak points too; for example, if a random insect started crawling on the wall – or worse, fly! – it was Hyungwon the one who had to remedy to that tragedy. He would have surely captured the “monster” – how Changkyun called them – in a napkin and then threw it outside the window.

«Don’t be afraid! I’ll be there to protect you.»

«Oh, how nice of you! I bet you’re surely going to save me if the plane crashes…»

And after a long moment of silence, the two bursted laughing.

The morning of departure day, Hyungwon’s parents drove the two boys to the airport since Changkyun’s parents were working, and after a thousand recommendations (“be careful”, “always stay together”, “tr not to eat only junk food”, “Changkyun, we entrust our son to you”), the two guys were finally able to board on the plane, excited for their awaited trip. Although Los Angeles was a totally different city from Seoul and they were going to use a different language and eat different food too, they had planned the trip so thoroughly they were firmly convinced nothing could go wrong. Nothing at all.

When the airplane started moving on the runaway, Changkyun turned his face towards Hyungwon, observing him with attention: he was even paler than usual, he was sweating and his eyes were bigger than usual. He wasn’t doing really well.

«Ehy, look at me,» started the younger boy, making one of his hand slowly reach the nearest of Hyungwon’s hands and intertwining their fingers. He gently caressed it and then lightly pressed his lips on Hyungwon’s cheek to reassure him. Lastly, Changkyun softly patted his own shoulder, silently telling Hyungwon he could lay his head on it and rest. He was trying to calm him, because it was going to be a really long journey.

After thirteen hours of travelling – including their one hour of stopover – the two friends could finally touch Los Angeles’ soil with their feet. They immediately called a taxi and while riding it, they looked outside the cabin with astonishment and excitement. Reaching their hotel wasn’t too complicated, despite the city’s traffic, and after they payed for the ride (leaving a little tip to their taxi driver) Hyungwon and Changkyun handed their passports and reservation proves to the girl at the reception, so they could go to their room at the twentieth floor of that giant building they were staying in. They couldn’t believe they were really there, in Los Angeles, after all the time they spent in their houses talking and dreaming about that city.

Hyungwon was the first to enter in the room and jump right on the bed, immerging his face in a super fluffy pillow. It didn’t take long for Changkyun to do the same exact thing, talking about how big was that royal bed: «Gosh, this is a bed for like… At least five people, not two! And we also didn’t pay too much… You think we’ve been lucky or all the hotels in here are like this?»

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders and turned his face to look at his friend before reaching one of his cheeks with a hand and caressing him slowly, tracing his neck profile and going down to his chest, were his hand stopped and stayed right on the heart zone. It wasn’t a rare thing for them, to touch in that way while remaining silent and smiling at each other. They always did it, even since they met eight years before, in that club in where they both felt uncomfortable. Changkyun and Hyungwon weren’t the type of guys that enjoyed clubbing, but they both had their group of friends and they often ended up spending the nights in that way, sitting at the bar and drinking something that seemed a strong drink but really wasn’t.

Regarding Changkyun, he was there because one of his friends didn’t make it to a prestigious university again, so they wanted to provide him some mood lifting time, while Hyungwon was there only because he didn’t want to refuse again. Changkyun, the most direct one between them, had looked at the other boy with a huge smile full of sympathy and then he had talked: «Not wanting to be here, uh? Me too.»

The oldest boy, a little surprised at first, nodded in response and smiled at him shyly, sighing. And so they had started to talk about this and that, spacing from Marvel’s movies to art museums they visited, from books to sports – at the end of the night, they gave each other their phone numbers with the promise of meeting again. It didn’t take too long for them to become best friends.

And now, after eight years, they were still there, protecting and helping each other and having fun together. When Hyungwon looked at Changkyun (and on the other way around, too), they saw a bright future, something that surely couldn’t be broke or ruined by anything – including love stories and other friendships.

The younger boy observed Hyungwon silently, letting his own heart beat fast under his friend’s huge and slender hand; then he moved a little and hid his face in Hyungwon’s neck, enjoying that familiar perfume he was sure he would smell for the rest of his life. Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon… He only needed Hyungwon in his life to be happy. He wasn’t searching for love, nor fame, nor success. Having Hyungwon as his friend was enough for him to reach all the happiness he needed.

Since from the start of their journey, the two friends diligently followed their plans and payed particular attention to not forget any of their goals and make treasure of every experience they made together. Three weeks surely weren’t enough for all the things they would have loved to see and do, so they had selected the most important ones. Hyungwon loved Venice Beach and Changkyun looked at Hollywood Boulevard in awe, but every place there was magic for them, as if they were immerged in some sort of parallel universe from which they both didn’t want to leave. Every night was the right night to explore some pubs, drink something and fully enjoy every spot of the city, with its streets full of lights and club full of life. Yes, they even enjoyed clubbing! After all, they weren’t the same boys they had been eight years before and with time they noticed that they enjoyed everything, if they did it together.

Two weeks flew away really fast, and from time to time they called their families to inform them on what were they doing and visiting, saying all was going well and that they really would have stayed there longer, if the only could. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case, but they promised theirselves to come back in Los Angeles again, in the future. It was on the third week, on Monday, that all radically changed for the two boys.

That night they were enjoying time in one of the club they didn’t visit yet, and they reached the bar together to have some drinks. Before going to that club they spent the evening in an arcade and used all the games in there until hours passed without even noticing. And so they decided to do something more exciting, after dinner. And there they were, in a completely new disco that opened that night near their hotel.

«That guy — he’s looking at me since we came here,» murmured Changkyun gazing directly at a pretty pink-haired boy who seemed to be really interested in him. He had broad shoulders and a big body full of muscles, but his face looked extremely sweet and cute. Despite his face, Changkyun was sure he only wanted a quickie and nothing more than that, nothing serious. His smirking was explicit. Hyungwon remained silent, observing the two guys that were flirting right in front of him, feeling a weird sensation in his stomach; it was as if his intestines were rebelling, moving, stretching and twirling. But it wasn’t only painful for his stomach, no… His heart was aching too. What was happening? His jawline sharpened and he grabbed his glass of vodka just to drink it all at once. Changkyun noticed that sudden silence, so he looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow: «Spill it. Is something wrong?»

«No, I only thought… Well, I didn’t think you were a one-night-stand type of guy, that’s all.»

Changkyun bursted laughing and patted his shoulder before hugging him. 

«What are you even saying?! I don’t want to fuck with him! Keep calm – I’m not that type of guy.»

Suddenly, Hungwon’s heart felt light. Incredibly light. He bit his lower lip, that plum lip that Changkyun pinched with his fingers to free it from Hyungwon’s teethes: «you’re ruining your lips. Breathe, relax. Why are you so tense? If you don’t like this place, we can always leave…»

He didn’t know how to answer to that question. Why was he so tense? Why did he feel that sudden jealousy that nearly gave him a headache? He felt confused, totally, as if in those few moments all the happiness he was feeling before had vanished only to come back to him when Changkyun explicitly told him he wasn’t going to screw with that random guy.

«No, no! I’m fine. I’m fine.»

Coming back to the hotel was difficult, really difficult. The club wasn’t that far from the hotel’s building, but they both were drunk, especially Hyungwon. After that jealousy episode, he started drinking more than he usually did, and he had never been a great drinker. For that reason, Changkyun was helping him walking straight, grabbing him by the hips despite he, too, was a little drunk. They laughed, had fun, joked, holded hands and hugged, stopped and then started to walk again, talking about everything that crossed their minds. After passing the reception, taking the elevator and walked through the hallway, the finally could come back to their hotel room, strangely safely, and throw theirselves on the double bed and looked at each other in the eyes, smiling. It was Hyungwon who moved to Changkyun’s side of the bed, tilted his head a little and reached the other boy’s lips with his own, kissing him. Kissing him. He didn’t think about it, he only did it. It was a natural gesture, as if… As if he secretly always wanted to do it. Hyungwon felt a deep sense of freedom but he also felt strange: they had never crossed that line before.

At first, Changkyun froze up. He stayed still, without giving back what he was receiving from those plump and soft lips, but then he felt like melting inside the kiss. He moaned a little and hugged Hyungwon, holding him tightly and making him crawl on Changkyun’s body to lay on it. The latter arched his back and immerged his fingers in Hyungwon’s soft and dark hair. They deepened the kiss almost instantly, their tongues looking for each other like they missed crazily. Their bodies were so near that not even a string of hair could pass between them, not even the air. Somebody could say they were going too fast – and in a certain sense, it was like that – but their gestures were so natural and spontaneous that they couldn’t stop, because all was too beautiful to be ruined. They felt free to express theirselves in a way they never did, but… Why? Why were they kissing?

The first one to stop the kissing action and moving his head away from the other’s, was Hyungwon. He looked Changkyun in the eyes; they were shiny, a work of art. He looked at his face, his hair, his ears, his nose, his lips. The curve of his neck…

Had him always been so handsome? So perfect? But most of all, had Hyungwon ever looked at him so intently before, or was that the first time in eight year?

«C… Changkyun, I don’t know why I d-…»

«Are you regretting it?»

«No. No. I wanted to do it, but… It was so sudden. It was as if – I didn’t even think about what I was doing. I only did it.»

Hyungwon felt in a way he never did before. He reached his lower lip with a finger and then kissed him on that spot, lightly and sweetly. He smiled and then kissed him again, this time in a fiercer way; in a few moments they both found theirselves without any shirt on, then without trousers, and socks, only with their boxers on. There were times before, when they saw each other nearly naked but that situation they were living was way too different from the other times to be ignored: suddenly, they desired to touch, feeling their bodies connected, kissing, moaning, screaming, give theirselves to the other.

A silent consent, a smile, a light touch; only those little things were enough to them to decide they could make love without regretting It, without feeling that something was wrong. Nothing would have been ruined, because they were exposing feelings that they always felt deep inside. Hyungwon, still laying on top of Changkyun, made one of his hands go low on the latter’s chest, reaching his boxers and then slowly lower them. After that, he did the same with his own boxers. Now, oh, now they really were experiencing something new. They had never seen each other in that way, naked with their breathings colliding and mixing, while their excited sounds crashed on that hotel room’s walls.

«Wanna…?» started Changkyun, gently caressing the older boy’s face. Hyungwon made a confused expression. He didn’t understand. Changkyun then continued, his cheeks red. «You want to… Be on top or what?»

Silence.

And then, they suddenly exploded in an embarrassed laugh. Love, after all, was also made of shyness, fun and laugh, which made all even more intimate.

«I’d like to. Can I?»

But there wasn’t really need for a spoken answer, because at that point Changkyun already gave Hyungwon his consent, kissing him and reaching his member with a hand to stroke and harden it, making it also wet in the meanwhile. That would have been a first time for them both, so being a little clumsy would have been normal. That wasn’t going to be enough to stop them, however.

From that moment on, all would change, but never into something negative.

All would have been well.


End file.
